Estrella Fairywinkle
: “No magic on Fairy World was greater than Estrella and her kitchen creations, but she was defeated by Toffee, lizard prince of the dark monster nations.” : ―Royal family inscriptionsrc Estrella Fairywinkle, also known as Estrella the Chef, was the 35th queen of the Kingdom of Fairy World, the daughter of Galaxia Fairywinkle, the mother of Wanda and Blonda, and Timmy's godgrandmother. She is first mentioned in "Return to Fairy World", and her history is expanded upon in The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells. Appearance Personality Estrella is stated in The Fairly OddParents: The Magic Book of Spells to have been extremely adventurous and irresponsible in her youth. She traveled across dimensions, got married and had twin babies, all before she inherited the royal wand. Estrella had a love of baking and enjoyed making tasty treats for others. She was against war and sought peace between monsters and fairies. As a brilliant strategist and manipulator, she would use her delicious baked goods to influence the thoughts of others. As a mother, Estrella was very caring and loving, and adult Wanda and Blonda always looked back on their memories of their mother with happiness and affection. History : ''Note: The following information is from The Fairly OddParents!: The Magic Book of Spells.'' Estrella Fairywinkle was the first princess of Fairy World to become queen as a child. Prior to her Wand Passing ceremony, Estrella spent some time traveling across dimensions in search of adventure. During her impulsive travels, she married River and had two daughters named Wanda and Blonda. As tensions escalated between fairies and monsters, Estrella developed a strategy for preventing conflict by feeding the army generals and the Magic High Commission delicious food. After inheriting the throne of Fairy World from her mother Galaxia, Estrella's first act as Queen was holding a banquet in honor of the monster king Archduke Batwin. This notable act would make great strides in bridging the gap between fairies and monsters, much to the chagrin of the High Commission and the rebel monster factions. One day, however, in the midst of the signing of a peace treaty between Queen Estrella and Archduke Batwin, one of Batwin's generals named Toffee went rogue and assassinated Estrella. She was immediately succeeded by her twin daughter Wanda. Estrella's fate at Toffee's hands is also mentioned in the season 13 episodes "Return to Fairy World" and "Wanda the Undaunted". In "Ghost of Fairywinkle-Cosma Castle", Estrella is briefly depicted in tapestry in the Fairywinkle-Cosma Castle's tapestry room. In "The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse", she appears as a voiceless ghost inside Glossaryck's eye. In "Cleaved", she appears as a ghost again in the Realm of Magic as Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Eclipsa and Meteora destroy the magic. Estrella appears to express joy when Wanda looks at her and cries. Powers and abilities * Wand: * Cooking: Estrella is a very talented cook, having the philosophy that good food brings people closer together than war. Her most famous dish is Red Solanaceae pie, and she published a number of her cooking recipes in the Magic Book of Spells. Trivia * Estrella's name is of Spanish origin, meaning "star". * Estrella's attributes in The Magic Book of Spells are: ** Strength: 13 ** Intelligence: 18 ** Wisdom: 18 ** Dexterity: 12 ** Constitution: 17 ** Charisma: 17 * Estrella was one of Glossaryck's favorite queens, mostly for her cooking, as she used to leave him food. ** He even teared up over how Estrella's pudding pie recipe (which is his favorite) can't be written down or recorded in The Fairly OddParents!: The Magic Book of Spells. * Estrella was the queen who got closest to making peace with the monsters before her assassination. * According to The Magic Book of Spells, before "Return to Fairy World", Timmy always believed Estrella was sent to a "grandma farm" to hang out with her other grandmas. Category:Female characters Category:Fairies Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Fairywinkle family Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:A to Z